El amor de un hijo
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Porque no importa lo que pase, los niños aman a sus padres.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Zeus/Júpiter**

Thalia no entendía nada.

Zeus no solo era un dios, era un idiota-obviamente no lo decías en voz alta, pero era obvio que lo pensabas-y es que de pequeña recuerdas como tenía tiempo para visitarlas a ti y a tu madre donde cerraban la habitación con cerrojo, pero no tenía tiempo para dirigirte alguna palabra de aliento como "_Esa es mi niña_" o hacer preguntas "_¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?_" Y una mierda.

Si, podía sonar increíblemente infantil, sin embargo era todo lo que quería cuando era niña.

Oía historias de los padres de sus compañeros _"¡El mío me llevo a la jaula de bateo!_" "_¡Pues con el mío vamos a pescar con el abuelo!_" eran cosas como esa las que decían; sobre todo por una idea estúpida de su colegio de que cerca del día del padre dijeran cosas que hacían con él.

"_Y tu Thalia, ¿Qué haces con tu padre?_" preguntaba la maestra de primaria, con todos los pares de ojos viéndote.

No podías decirles que era un dios-experiencias pasadas- y que por ello tenía ciertos efectos eléctricos; que era lo más cercano a un regalo recibido de él, y esa herencia era lo más cercano a una muestra de cariño. Ni siquiera era capaz de inventarse algo parecido.

Así que hizo lo que luego de un tiempo le fue natural "_¡Eso no le importa!_" le espeto a la profesora, que miraba incrédula la actitud de la niña de 6 años.

Si, su actitud desafiante y rebelde nació gracias a su padre; otro único pseudo regalo que tenía.

Para colmo no podía apoyarse en su madre; ella tuvo la ventaja que vio varias a veces a su progenitor divino cuando otros no lo habían visto en la vida, ¿Y para qué? Para que igualmente no le hiciera caso ni a ella ni a su hermano. Y a diferencia de otros semidioses no podía apoyarse en su padre mortal; porque está en vez de cuidar de ambos dependía de Thalia para que no se ahogara por haberse quedado dormida en el baño mientras vomitaba y cuidaba de que él bebe estuviera-de hecho, este no tendría una cicatriz sino se hubiera ocupado de su mamá-

Así que sí, a los ojos de la chica, él era un patán, al punto que creyó que su padre sería capaz de matarle.

"_Ni a mi hija. Lo ha hecho muy bien_"

Se sonrojo mirando el suelo, sin poder creerlo. La había alagado, su padre rey-de-los-dioses-me-creo-divino-de-la-muerte Zeus la elogio.

¿Qué infiernos? ¿De camino al olimpo los aliens la extrajeron y empezaron a meterle pruebas raras en su cerebro?-luego de ser hija de un dios, ya nada le sorprendía-

Podía haberle matado, con estar de acuerdo y meter algo más de presión podría haber votado para que la mataran a ella y a Percy y asunto resuelto; el olimpo estaría a salvo y exceptuando a Poseidon y Artemisa, nadie le vendría a cuestionar su decisión.

Pero no lo había hecho, la había defendido.

A ella siempre le pareció que estar con mujeres y su reinado era lo más importante; pero ahí estaba, desafiando tácitamente a su esposa-que estaba allí presente mirándola como si fuera un animal muerto-y arriesgando al olimpo mismo por ella.

Y Thalia no entendía nada…pero quería devolverle el gesto, podría simplemente molestarse porque luego de diecinueve años-de los cuales muchos estuvo convertida en un pino-es que al fin da una mínima muestra de afecto, pero no puede; por mucho que le duela a su orgullo estaba demasiado feliz para ello.

Quizás nunca antes se hubiera sentido así, que por años había tratado de odiarle; sin embargo ahora por una vez, sentía que él la quería.

Y fue por ello que decidió unirse a la caza; si él podía tomar riesgos por ella…ella también los tomaría por él.

. . .

Dependiendo del punto de vista del que se viera; Jason tuvo más/menos suerte que Thalia.

Él nunca vio a su padre-o al menos no lo recuerda-por lo cual nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver que tan bueno era, no tenía un recuerdo al que evaluar así que podía imaginárselo como se le daba la gana. Si bien Thalia se sintió ignorada por él infinidad de veces; ella al menos juraba aunque contadas veces, que veía muestras de cariño o señales de su padre, así que eso era algo.

Si bien le dolió un poco cuando se enteró de la reunión del día que su hermana acepto ser la lugarteniente de Artemisa-cortesía de Annabeth-y oyó las palabras de este; se dijo así mismo que se debía a que él era griego, y no la forma romana que técnicamente era su padre.

Podía verlo reflejado en el campamento, los griegos eran mucho más relajados y en cierta forma más unidos con sus padres-donde obtenían a veces regalos, les reclamaban, etc-a diferencia del campamento Júpiter; donde muy rara vez veían a un dios-él que llevaba 12 años en la legión, solo vio que viniera un dios y por la titanomaquia, y los más viejos se quedaron de piedra-irónicamente estos se la guardaban menos a sus padres/antepasados, "¡Son dioses! Es normal que no tengan tiempo para mortales" se decían entre sí, excusándolos.

Es por eso que él creía que el hecho de nunca haber visto a Júpiter se debía a que él era romano; ellos eran disciplinados, si los griegos a duras penas se saltaban la norma de tener contacto con los hijos; ¿Qué se esperaban de los romanos, mucho más regios; y del mismo rey? Creía que no quería ser un mal padre, solo era una norma donde tenía que dar el ejemplo.

Él lo entendía, o al menos eso se decía esperando creerlo.

Cuando su hermana llego si tenían oportunidad le relataba historias; de sus cacerías, de cuando eran niños, de los tiempos que estuvo viajando por el país con Luke y Annabeth. Le conto de como ella a veces pensaba que su padre estaba ayudando; no solo con Amalthea, sino otras veces yendo por un camino, o cuando tomaba una estrategia arriesgada de una voz que luego no podía identificar, o de como sentía apoyo y fuerza al lanzar un rayo.

Muy pronto él se hayo buscando esas mismas señales…y al igual que su hermana, estaba seguro de haberlas hallado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Planeaba hacer de esto un one-shot; pero entre ideas, el largo y el cansancio, acabe escribiendo esto. He decidido hacer esto una serie de shots sobre los sentimientos de los semidioses por sus padres; quizás haga una contraparte sobre lo que sientes los dioses por sus hijos.

¿Saben? Si hay algo que me sorprende es como de alguna forma, pareciera que ninguno de los chicos termina de odiar a sus padres-ni siquiera Luke, de alguna forma-vale, muchos dirán "es que son sus padres y blablabla" a otro perro con ese hueso; la verdad la relación con mi padre es pésima, me alegre cuando se mudó a otro país y apenas llamaba-y no fue que salte con la noticia, de hecho juraba que iba a estar triste; pero luego me di cuenta que era mucho más feliz teniéndolo lejos-pero mejor acabo con ese tema.

He tenido ideas de hermanos, padres y demás toda la noche, quizás escriba de ello sobre un tiempo. Es raro; yo que me llevo mal con la mayor parte de mi familia ahora quiero empezar a escribir sobre ello; pero es la misma lógica con que escribo mucho romance y actualmente estoy con el corazón roto sin ser capaz de olvidar a mi ex; como siempre, ¿Lógica? Ninguna.

Bueno, gracias por leer; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
